Mejor si no lo sabes
by anna202love
Summary: de como hermione amo a draco, tanto que decidio sufrir por el


Mejor si no lo sabes

Pues bien, todos tenemos secretos, algunos son enormes, otros son cosas minimas y vergonzosas. Los secretos, si son graves, nos hacen sentir pesados, con una carga casi eterna.

Bien, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y tengo un unico secreto, algo que nadie lo sabe: ni mis amigos, Harry Potter, Ginebra y Ronald Weasley, ni el hombre de mi vida, Draco Malfoy. Es un secreto que pesa en el fondo de mi alma, que cada vez que veo a alguien que quiero a los ojos me lastima mas.

La guerra habia pasado hace unos 5 años. Ginny estaba esperando a su primer hijo, Harry estaba trabajando como Auror en el ministerio. Ambos vivian en la mansion que el pelinegro habia comprado en Valle Godric.

Ron y Lavender vivian en Londres muggle, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo viajaban por el mundo graicas a que Ron era jugador de Quiditch.

Draco y yo viviamos juntos en el Londres mágico, trabajabamos ambos en el ministerio, el trabajaba como Auror y yo en la parte de Misterios.

Al poco tiempo del final de la Gran Guerra llego Draco una noche a la puerta de mi casa, herido y casi muriendo. Lo cure, ya que se negaba a ser llevado a San Mungo. Cuide de el todo un mes, pase noches en vela, mañanas animandolo a que coma su desayuno. Estaba muriendo y yo no podia saber la causa de su tristeza.

-Draco¿cuantame quién te hizo esto?

-Granger, no creas que te estoy agradecido por haberme salvado y menos que por eso deba contarte al...

-Muy bien Malfoy, hace un mes que te estoy manteniendo oculto en mi casa, arriesgandome a que la persona que te haya hecho esto venga por ti y que piense que soy tu amiga y me mate. Ultima advertencia: dime o veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer

-Cierra la boca de una vez, quieres saber la verdad, aqui la tienes- se paro y se dirigio a la ventana dadnome la espalda. Dio un gran y sonoro suspiro y copmenzo a contarme - Luego de la Guerra, los Malfoys y algunos mortifagos que en el final habian abandonado al Señor de las Tinieblas fuimos perseguidos por los sobrevivientes que por orden del Voldemort habian huido al exterior. Nos encontraron hace un mes y obligaron a que mi padre matara a mi madre. Lo hizo, pues lo amenazaban con matarme delante de sus ojos. Lo hubieran hecho- dijo mas para el mismo que como relato - Mi padre se suicido ya que no quizo obedecer la ultima orden: matarme. Me dejaron ir, pero me dijeron: "recuerda hijo, de alguna u otra forma tu has sido el culpable".- hizo una pausa, tensa, y luego susurro -hubiese preferido la muerte y no caragar con esa culpa.

El tiempo paso, Draco y yo habiamos comenzado a salir, al tiempo lo hicimos publico, no con gran aceptacion al prinicipio, pero fue cuestion de esperar.

Eramos muy felices. Pero los secretos pesan, y entendi que el momento de tomar una decision habia llegado: podia huir con mi secreto o podia contarlo. Puede que haya sido muy valiente cuando de Voldemort se trataba, o incluso cuando Draco estuvo ese mes sin que yo supiera quien lo perseguia, pero ahora mi valentia habia decidido abandonarme. Hice lo que hubiera hecho cualquier persona que ama: hice el menor daño posible.

Es raro, pero hace tres dias hui de mi casa, Draco se fue a trabajar, me dio un beso y me dijo que me amaba, lo mire a los ojos y le asegure que jamas podria ser tan feliz como lo era con el. Me miro extrañado, pero sonrio, supongo que penso que estaba sensible por algo. Lo vi desaparecer por la chimenea pronunciadno bien claro su destino.

El tenia tan claro su detino, y yo temblaba de miedo por la decision que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Hui y le deje una nota. Miseras fueron mis palabras. No queria darle explicaciones, queria que me odiara, que simplemente me olvidara.

"Lo siento, pero no te amo tanto como creia, no me busques, sabes que no podras encontrarme."

Ayer me entere que Draco estaba destruido, pero se que si supiera la verdad estaria peor.

La verdad es que todo en la vida tiene consecuencias, el haber destruido Horocuxe con el colmillo del basilisco deja en mi efectos mortales. LLegue a amarlo tanto, que no soportaria ver el dolor en los ojos grises, el dolor causado por mi muerte. Preferi hacerlo sufrir de esta manera, y no matarlo en vida. Decidi que no me viera morir de a poco, decidi sufrir por lo dos. le habia prometido una noche, que jamas lo dejaria sufrir, que primero preferia sufrir yo, antes que verlo queriendo escapar de la vida por lo mostruosa que le resultaba esta. Decidi hacer valer mi promesa. Creo que es mejor si no lo sabe.

--

hola de nuevo, estoy tratando de darles algunas historias hasta que pueda actalizar las otras. si han visto a mi inspiracion le dicen que vuelva, porfas, diganle que tiene tabajo que hacer, fics que actualizar.. jaja en fin

espero que les haya gustado este mini fic

besos

anna


End file.
